


One Normal Night

by TheMoreLovingOne



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Charlastor Week, F/M, First Dates, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMoreLovingOne/pseuds/TheMoreLovingOne
Summary: Al treats Charlie to the kind of date one usually doesn't get in Hell.One of my entries for Charlastor Week, Day 1+ Day 5, musical and date.
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	One Normal Night

“Al, can I look now?”

“Absolutely not, my dear, to look now would ruin the surprise.” Al led a blindfolded Charlie up some stairs, carefully so she didn’t trip. She giggled, holding onto him tighter. He had told her he had a surprise for her and had told her to dress in her finest clothes. She had no idea where he was taking her, but her heart thrummed in excitement and had since he had picked her up. When he pulled out the blindfold, she had realized how big the surprise was and had gotten even more excited. Whatever it was, she was ready to experience it with him.

After a while, he stopped and sat her down in one of the comfiest chairs she’d ever been in. She squeaked excitedly.

“No you can’t look now either,” Al said in anticipation of her question, sitting down beside her. “Keep your eyes covered, and just listen.”

She did as he said, but she reached and took his hand anyway. For a moment there was silence, but the velvety kind of silence when you’re in the dark and waiting for something. After a moment, there was a sound. A beautiful sound, the sound of instruments tuning and then swelling into the crescendo of an interlude. She gasped.

“Is this-“

“It is.” He swiped the blindfold off her with ease. They were in a theatre, in the best seats of the house- close enough to see and hear everything, but not so close as to have to crane your neck. It was beautiful, bedecked in golds and rich velvet reds. The orchestra of demons played, dressed their best. It was beautiful. She understood then why he had dressed them up so. It wasn’t every day one got to see their favorite Broadway show.

“Do you like it?” Al asked sincerely, his static humming earnestly. Charlie turned towards him, a beam spreading across her face.

“Like it? I love it! Al, this is amazing! Thank you!” She threw her arms around him, crying happy tears.

“Darling you’re going to miss the show,” Al teased, pulling her arms from him. With a little magic, he conjured up an already signed playbill for the show. Oh Look! was written across the top in his handwriting. He had made it himself. He had put this whole thing together for her. Shows were hard to come across in Hell. Pride got in the way, or demons would fight and kill each other before the show had even finished rehearsals. But she knew Al and knew he wouldn’t give her anything less than perfect.

“You’re right!” she said, settling back into her seat. He summoned her some popcorn with Milk Duds mixed in, just the way she liked, and a fresh fizzy soda. She knew one wasn’t allowed to have food in the theatre usually, but who was she to argue with her boyfriend treating her like a queen. She squeezed his hand tightly, her gaze glued to the stage.

They never moved for the entirety of the show, which was just as perfect as she’d predicted. Her drink and snack stayed magically full; the actors were perfect. The songs were amazing. They were the only ones there, so she let herself hum along to her favorites. What made her happiest, however, was seeing him enjoying himself too. The show had come about just before the twenties, so not too new for him to not like it. She could tell the smile on his face was genuine, even though she wasn’t really looking at him. She could also hear him gently tapping his foot along with the music.

He spent more time watching her than the show, but that was fine. It was for her. He watched the open book of her face and fell more and more in love with her with every song, every line. He was glad he could bring the show to her- could bring music and joy into her life. Her eyes sparkled. It was his favorite way of seeing her.

For a while, at least until the curtain fell, they could pretend that this wasn’t Hell. They could pretend they were just normal lovers on a normal date, and just be in love with each other, and the music.


End file.
